


Knottin' For Christmas

by CharWright5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Smut, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek calls Yuri "kitten", Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Tying the Knot zine, Yuri is technically underage by US standards, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Despite knowing that Yuri was his Mate from the moment they reunited in Barcelona, Otabek had agreed to wait a year before cementing their Bond and Claiming the little Omega. But now a year has passed and Otabek is about to enjoy the greatest gift he'd ever be bestowed: finally Biting and knotting his perfect little Mate.





	Knottin' For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I bring you Christmas smut!
> 
> This was written for the _Tying the Knot_ Yuri!!! On Ice ABO zine. Yuri is sixteen here and is technically legal in his home country but by US standards, he's underage, hence the warning. Title is a play on the song _Nuttin' For Christmas_ because I can.

The world outside the hotel room was a stereotype of a white Christmas. Lights were strung in the trees lining the street, wreaths and bows hanging from the lamps, a decorated tree in practically every shop window. Bells rang out for charity collectors, carolers stood outside of churches and on street corners entertaining the rushing citizens, music leaked out from doors as they open and shut. Snow fell in fat flakes, piling up over roads, sidewalks, and grass alike, uncaring about anyone’s need to get anywhere.

Otabek Altin didn’t need to go anywhere. Not that he would leave even if he had to, not when he had a lap full of beautiful Omega kissing him deep.

His hotel room was done up for the season, just like the rest of the world: small fake tree in the corner decorated with generic gold tinsel and red ornaments, garland around door frames and the headboard of the bed, white fairy lights entangled with the greenery, a wreath on the back of the main door. Otabek kept the overhead lights off, left just the Christmas ones on, enjoying the way the soft white played off the pale flesh of Yuri Plisetsky, the Omega who’d caught his attention years ago at a hellish training camp, the Omega he’d rescued the year before in Barcelona, the Omega he’d given his heart to by the end of that first week.

The past few months had been brutal, both busy with competitions that never seemed to overlap, forced apart by distance and schedules. It had put a serious strain on them both, on their relationship, on a Bond that hadn’t even been cemented and a Claim that hadn’t been fulfilled.

Yeah, Otabek’s Alpha knew this was his, _theirs_ , _their_ Omega, _their_ love, _their_ Mate. But the Bond had never been put in place, beyond a simple scent-marking that wore off all too soon. Exchanging clothes through the mail that smelled of one another did little to help, and Otabek found himself longing more often than not, found himself growing needier...sicker…

Because he and Yuri had both made promises to their coaches and families that they wouldn’t dive into anything serious straight away. Yuri was fifteen, Otabek freshly eighteen, and according to practically everyone, they were too young and it was too soon to Bond or Claim.

Otabek thought they were full of shit. His Alpha knew Yuri was _it_ for him, just like he’d always been told he’d feel when he would finally meet his Mate. For them to suggest he wait, _they_ wait, it either meant they’d lied to him growing up or they didn’t trust the two of them. Both ideas hurt.

But he bit his tongue, forced himself to go along with their conditions. After all, he’d already asked a lot of his family, letting him travel the world, live in other countries with coaches they didn’t know. It put a lot of strain on them, worried them. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more suffering. So he did as they asked, waited a year, knowing nothing was gonna change how he felt. Yuri was meant to be his for the rest of his life; they were delaying the inevitable.

But what was a year in a single lifetime, he figured, counting down the days, Yuri and he making plans of when they’d cement their Bond, Claim one another. After the GPF, when the season hit the halfway point and they were able to take a breath before the craziness of Nationals and Four Continents and Worlds. They would take a trip, just the two of them, no coaches or families or—hopefully—fans, no skating or responsibilities. Just an Alpha and Omega coming together the way they always knew they would.

And now it was happening, New York City the chosen destination for their private joining. Yuri had always wanted to see the city and Otabek had been missing a good hot dog and soft pretzel, and with it being so close to Christmas and New York being famed as one of the best places in the world to experience the holiday, it just felt right.

Yuri had practically pounced on Otabek the minute they'd entered their hotel room, shoes kicked off and jackets thrown aside and _Do Not Disturb_ sign hung on the outer doorknob. They stumbled to the bed, both refusing to let their lips part for even half a second, Otabek needing to lean down to keep the connection. The passing time had given him a growth spurt that shot him up another fifteen centimeters, putting him at about 183, much to Yuri’s dismay. The feisty blond had barely grown a centimeter in the same time span, the twenty centimeter height difference seeming like nearly an entire meter at times.

But he soon got over it, especially after Otabek demonstrated the perks of having a tall, strong Alpha by picking up the lithe Omega and carrying him over to the bed, collapsing down onto it with his back against the headboard and Yuri on his lap. Complaints were cut off by that, and by the fact that Otabek had reconnected their lips, practically eating at Yuri like a starved man.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, a hand feeling over the short hairs of his undercut, Yuri having confessed ages ago how much he enjoyed the feel of the buzzed hair under his palm. Otabek held onto him like a lifeline, gripping his hips as though trying to leave his mark there, before they moved to the zipper of Yuri’s hoodie, determined to get the offending clothing item out the way as soon as possible. Yuri helped by moving his arms just long enough to push the sleeves off then wrapping them back the way they had been.

Otabek’s hands roamed his Omega, feeling up his sides, around to his back, feeling the play of muscle under the cotton of his tee. He was so tiny, so small, so lithe compared to Otabek’s more broad, muscular build. It was so easy to wrap his hands around his sides, thumbs rubbing over sensitive nipples, drawing a gasp from the blond.

The kiss was broken as Yuri pulled away to cry out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as half-lidded eyes met Otabek’s dark ones. The Alpha smiled crookedly at him, knowing it was a weak spot, having mapped them all out months ago. They hadn’t gone all the way yet for fear of being unable to hold back and biting, Claiming, but they hadn’t been entirely chaste either. Otabek knew the exact flavor of Yuri’s slick and where to crook his fingers to hit his prostate and the places on his body that made him cry out the loudest. He also knew what it felt like to have his cock enveloped by the wet heat of Yuri's mouth and his knot held tight by the Omega's hands and to spray his boyfriend's slender body with his seed.

Yeah, they'd done everything short of actual fucking and even then, Otabek had been forced to bite down on pillows—or his own arm on one memorable occasion where Yuri showed off the fact that he'd trained himself out of his gag reflex and could deepthroat now—in order to leave the Omega unmarked. The last thing he wanted was to incur the wrath of a bunch of Russian Alphas.

He didn't have to worry about that anymore though. Not tonight and not ever again.

Yuri was _his_ and he was gonna make sure the world knew this.

His right thumb continued to rub at a now pebbled nipple over the top of his tee, while the left drifted up to grab hold of soft blond locks. Yuri may not have grown, but his hair certainly had, now reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades. Otabek's favorite sight was those golden locks spread out across his pillow, framing his face like a halo as Yuri writhed around naked, completely lost in the bliss his Alpha was providing him. He also loved that there was a lot more of it for him to grip, using it to tug the Omega where he wanted him, Yuri only ever compliant in the bedroom. With a gentle yank that had Yuri gasping and groaning, Otabek pulled his head back, exposing the long pale column of his throat.

Something animalistic was triggered inside him, something primal and primitive. His lips automatically attached themselves to the swell of his adam's apple, feeling it rise and fall as Yuri swallowed hard. Otabek smirked then trailed his tongue along his neck, to the weak spot at the side over his pulse point. A whimper escaped Yuri as Otabek took advantage of the sensitive skin there, placing an open mouth kiss over it, laving it with his tongue, nipping it before sucking hard on it. Ordinarily, he'd be trying to mark the Omega as taken in the only way he could—not to mention driving Yuri mad—but today, there was no need to.

Still, he littered the Omega's neck with hickeys, dark marks made with his mouth all over pale skin, mimicking the leopard print Yuri so loved to wear. Yuri was beginning to breathe heavier, his chest rising and falling at a more rapid rate, his hips rolling on automatic. His fingers sank into Otabek's hair, clinging both out of need to be grounded and to keep the Alpha there—not that there was any chance the Kazakh skater would be going anywhere else, not when his Omega was mewling so prettily and the scent of his arousal was steadily growing, perfuming the air.

His own cock grew hard at it, honey and cinnamon and sugary spice that made his head spin. He'd never really been a big drinker, and with the way Yuri smelled making his blood rush and his mind go fuzzy and his body feel light and heavy at the same time, there was no need for alcohol. He could get drunk off this little Omega writhing in his lap.

“Otabek.” His name was breathed out before a sharp inhale in reaction to his pulse point being bitten hard enough to be felt but not leave a mark. Not a permanent one at any rate, and not the one that would be coming later on. No, he needed to be knotted in the Omega for that to take, for it to count.

Just the thought of it had him shuddering and he lifted his head to meet the dazed look in Yuri's green eyes, his bottom lip red from being bitten, wet from being licked, and Otabek cupped the back of his neck to draw him in for another kiss, another taste. He got lost in it, in the way Yuri's tongue pushed against his in a futile attempt at domination, in the way Yuri dug his nails in the back of his neck, in the way Yuri's body rolled against his own. He groaned at the friction on his cock, the length swollen and pressing up against the small one Yuri had, befitting his dynamic. His hands moved back to the Omega's hips, drifting up once again, rucking up his tee as he went.

Gasps and mewls were fed into Otabek's mouth as he plucked at peaked nipples, as he twisted and rolled them, as he flicked them with his thumbs. He pulled away to fully divest Yuri of his shirt, his own tee pulled off by an anxious Omega, then he dove forward, taking one of the hard nubs into his mouth and sucking at it. Hands returned to the back of his head as Yuri arched his spine, Otabek's hands seeming to be the only thing stopping him from completely falling back.

“Fuck, Beka.” The panted out words gusted over the top of his head, just barely ruffling his hair. Yuri sounded far gone already and they'd barely begun, something that had Otabek smirking as he made his way over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first.

Wrapping an arm around a slim waist, Otabek quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Yuri's jeans before slipping his hand in the back of them, groaning at what he'd discovered. “No panties, kitten?” he rumbled, his cock pulsing at the feel of bare skin under his palm.

Yuri shook his head, bowing over the top of Otabek's, hips rocking where he was raised up on his knees. “Knew they'd get in the way,” he stated, arching his spine in order to stick his ass out, a silent invitation if Otabek ever saw one.

And since he was never one to waste an opportunity, he palmed at the cheeks and slipped his middle finger between them, moaning once more as he felt how wet the crease had become, the Omega leaking slick profusely, his jeans soaked against the back of Otabek's hand.

“You've ruined your jeans, baby,” he murmured, dragging his lips up between the Omega's pectorals, along his collarbone.

Yuri shrugged then shuddered as Otabek laved his tongue along the side of his neck and up to his ear. “Don't care,” he grumbled, trying to act bratty and obnoxious—aka his typical attitude and behavior—but unable to keep it up as Otabek sucked the lobe of his ear into his mouth. A swear left him under his breath. “Beka, please,” he whined, moving his hips so that middle finger rubbed up and down between his cheeks, and who was Otabek to deny his Omega when he asked so nicely, behaved so needily.

He crooked his finger just enough to press against his hole, listening to the Omega gasp. Otabek moved his finger away, then touched it again on a tease, drawing out another gasp. The pattern repeated several more times, Yuri burying his head in the crook of Otabek's neck and letting out a rumbling whine of frustration and need. Deciding he'd worked the blond up enough, Otabek kept his finger pressed to the pucker, rubbing and massaging at it, feeling it loosen up and give. Slick dribbled out, wetting the tip of his finger and easing his actions even more.

Yuri began moving his hips, his hole fluttering open, and it was obvious he was trying desperately to take Otabek's finger inside. The Alpha considered teasing more, taking his finger away once more, but the throb of his cock within his briefs alerted him to what a terrible fucking idea that would be. In all honesty, he was feeling just as desperate as Yuri was, only he had a better rein on it, a better ability to control his emotions.

Still, he was only human, and he could only hold on for so long before he snapped or lost his grip.

So he gave what they both wanted, curling his finger more as he slipped it inside the Omega.

Yuri groaned loud and long, body sagging against Otabek's as he was invaded. He muttered in Russian as he flexed his rim around the finger inside him, gripping it, feeling it, taking it in further. Otabek had to bite his lip to hold back any sounds of his own, his chest trembling with a shuddering breath. The blond was as tight as ever, as wet as ever, and given how aroused and needy he was, it was practically nothing to hook his finger and tug at his rim to stretch him further. It was clear that Yuri was just as excited, just as keyed up over what was about to happen as Otabek was, and the Alpha knew there was no point in delaying anything, sliding a second finger in not long after the first.

“ _Bozhe moi_ ,” Yuri breathed and Otabek hummed in agreement, at the way his hole greedily took him inside.

He slowly slid them in and out, allowing the Omega to get used to it, to stretch and adjust. When Yuri began moving in rhythm with them, he began to scissor the fingers, forcing his rim open further, making the blond gasp and groan.

“Beka,” he whined, rubbing his cheek against the Alpha's, breath tickling against Otabek's ear in a tease. “Wanna come. Wanna come like this.”

A growl rumbled up from Otabek's chest, the memory of how Yuri looked when he fell apart. Having an orgasm before sex would help relax the younger man, help make it easier for him to take both Otabek's cock and his knot, considering he'd never had anything that big inside him before. Sure, he had a knotting dildo to help with heat—most Omegas did, even the most chaste and prude of them—but it was smaller than Otabek by a good ten centimeters, the knot half the size of a real Alphas, just big enough to satisfy and to still be able to slip inside an Omega without hurting them.

What he was about to fill Yuri with wouldn't be able to pull out when it was completely expanded, filling the blond beyond what he'd ever had inside him before. Otabek needed him as loose and relaxed as possible or else it was gonna hurt.

“My pretty kitty wants to come, huh?” Otabek asked in a teasing lilt, twisting his fingers and drawing out a mewl from said kitten. “Wanna waste your useless seed on me, mark me up?”

“Alpha, _please_ ,” Yuri practically begged and it was the pseudonym that had Otabek flipping them over in a flash, fingers slipping out of warm jeans and a warmer hole. Not that it mattered. He had Yuri gasping and writhing on his back on the bed, green eyes going wide then half-lidded, legs spreading in want and invitation.

Otabek grinned feral-like down at his kitten, grabbing hold of his jeans with one hand and yanking them down slender legs that seemed to go on forever. Smooth, pale flesh was revealed, Yuri apparently having shaved for the occasion, and Otabek worked his way up them, nipping, kissing, and sucking at the soft skin.

Yuri panted above him, little pleas leaving under his breath, all going ignored. Otabek left a dark mark on the inside of one thigh, a bite on the other, finger tracing up the underside of a small cock that was barely the size of his thumb, where it lay hard and leaking against the hairless pelvis of the Omega. He moved the dicklet out the way to suck another mark where his pubic hair would be if he didn't obsessively get rid of it, preferring his body to be hairless while the locks on top of his head were long and flowing. Almost ironic, but Otabek didn't care. He loved how smooth Yuri felt, the contrast of those baby soft legs rubbing against his thick hairy ones. It made him feel even bigger, even more powerful, even more Alpha—if that was even possible.

And Yuri loved it, too, frequently scratching his fingers through the thick line of hair that lead from Otabek's navel to his cock, a happy little treasure trail he'd called it. And Otabek had to agree, especially when the Omega followed it with his mouth.

Another time, he knew, palming Yuri's inner-thighs and splitting them wide, the Omega reaching down to grab hold behind his own knees to hold his legs up and out the way. Thank god for all those years of ballet, of the flexibility he maintained and practiced and kept. Otabek could barely touch his own toes but Yuri could sit in a split for hours and not even break a sweat, as comfortable as he would be sitting normally.

Fuck, it was hot.

Unbuttoning his own jeans for comfort, Otabek lay on his stomach, grabbing hold of his Omega's round ass and squeezing the firm cheeks. His crease was glistening under the Christmas lights, shadows thrown so that he couldn't quite see inside the winking hole before him. The scent of it, of his slick still leaking out, made Otabek growl, brain swimming more as he brought his head closer, rubbing his nose along the smaller male's crack. Honey and cinnamon, sugar and spice, something home and comfort and sex and love and need all wrapped up in this one scent, this one smell that had Otabek's cock throbbing and his heart pounding and he wondered how the hell there was enough blood in his body for both organs to work simultaneously.

His brain wasn't working, that was for sure, not entirely at least.

Thinking was overrated anyway.

That decision made, Otabek let go of all thought processes and acted on instincts alone, beginning with wrapping his lips around the Omega's hole and sucking, tasting his slick straight from the source. Yuri cried out, his head falling back, his legs twitching, his fingers flexing their grip on his thighs. Otabek took it as an invitation and began one of his favorite activities—outside of skating and his DJ work—eating his Omega out.

Yuri let out a whine-tinged shaky exhale, a swear leaving his lips soon after, as Otabek set to work. He lapped at the puckered rim, tongue moving in confident, determined motions. He speared his tongue, slipping it inside the Omega's hole, licking up his slick until it wasn't enough, didn't satisfy him. So he held Yuri's cheeks apart, spread his hole open with his thumbs and sucked at him hard, wet slurping noises filling the air as he took his fill.

Fuck, he tasted divine, otherworldly, nectar from the Heavens and every cliché like that. Otabek's head was spinning with it, his hips rolling against the mattress below, his cock throbbing and knot pulsing beneath the skin. Yuri was trembling above him, damn near hyperventilating, sweet little groans and moans and begs and pleads falling from bitten red lips with practically every breath. The scent of his need was growing stronger, Omega pheromones thick in the air, trying to entice the Alpha to mount, to Mate, to _Claim_.

Soon, Otabek told himself, _very_ soon.

He just needed to make sure his little Omega was ready first.

Otabek slipped both index fingers inside, spreading him as much as he could, licking inside once more. He drew his fingers back out, ignoring the protesting whine coming from Yuri in favor of sliding three fingers of his right hand inside of him. His own patience was wearing out and he didn't bother letting the Omega get used to the stretch before thrusting them in and out, scissoring and tugging and pulling. Yuri didn't complain this time, moaning and rolling his hips as much as he could with his legs hooked in his elbows, sucking the fingers of one hand into his mouth.

A rumble left Otabek at that, at the sight of his Omega's oral fixation at work, and he rose up to replace those fingers with his tongue, letting Yuri suck on it, pretend he was in charge. The Alpha's fingers continued to work, moving in and out, his other hand holding himself up on his knees, bracing himself. He couldn't let himself lay on Yuri the way he wanted, couldn't bring their bodies together. He felt too worked up, Yuri getting to him too much. Chances were if he were able to bring any sort of pressure or friction to his cock, he'd shoot off, come too early.

Not that there was anything wrong with covering his Omega in his seed, claiming him in that sense, his scent marking him once more. But he wanted to save it for the main event, paint him from the inside out, leave no doubt to anyone who caught so much as a quick whiff of Yuri that he was taken and by whom.

No, he was saving himself up to come inside, where he was meant to, where he'd been dying to for at least a year, possibly longer. He knew for sure he'd been dying to give Yuri a Claiming Bite since the minute he'd laid eyes on the tiny skater at Yakov's hell camp.

Soon. Not soon enough, but soon.

Three fingers became four and Yuri gasped so hard he choked, eyes going wide and head leaving the pillow, body curling up as much as it could with his legs still spread. It was only due to Otabek's fast reflexes that he avoided being headbutted by it, Yuri clearly gone at this point. A jumble of Russian left him in a rush, too fast for Otabek to keep up with and translate, but the moan that followed meant it had to be good. His hips rocked more, hole squeezing to keep him inside, and Otabek maneuvered his hand so he could curl his fingers and pet his prostate, focusing his attention solely on the bundle of nerves.

“ _Beka!_ ” Yuri cried out, his inner-walls rippling. His legs were shaking, trembling, and Otabek had to grab hold of one to hold it out the way as Yuri lost his grip on it, hand flying up to grab onto the pillow his head was digging into instead. “Oh fuck, gonna come. Gonna—gonna come.”

Otabek grinned victoriously, laying Yuri's leg on his shoulder, turning to mouth at the weak spot behind his knee. His skin was so smooth compared to the stubbled flesh of the Alpha's cheek and he relished the sight of the pale flesh turning rosy against the glow of the Christmas lights around them. Yuri hummed in pleasure, hips moving in a circle, and Otabek focused entirely on his right hand, fingers massaging the Omega's prostate internally while his thumb rubbed at it from the outside, pressing and circling his perineum.

“Shit!” Yuri swore, hand flying back to slap against the headboard before moving to grip Otabek's forearm where it was holding him up. Nails dug in, scratching, leaving bright pink lines in their wake. Otabek loved the sting, loved the marks, wore them proudly despite his coach's constant complaints over how lucky he was that his costume covered them. Otabek believed that was a drawback and wished regulations would allow him to skate shirtless, longing to show them off to the world, to let everyone know he was taken.

Maybe he could convince Yuri to Bite him, too, reciprocate the Claim. It wasn't typically done, being a more recent move as dynamics became more equal. Otabek couldn't think of anything better than wearing his Omega's Claim permanently, thinking of all the low collared shirts he'd wear, how he'd change all his costumes so they dipped low enough to show it off.

A high-pitched whine brought him back to the moment and he looked to find Yuri peering up at him with pleading eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip once more. The Christmas lights reflected off his pale skin, off the thin sheen of sweat he wore, that blond hair of his spread out on the pillow and glowing gold.

Fucking ethereal.

And all of it belonged to Otabek.

Leaning down, he pressed his teeth to the Omega's pulse point, hard enough to be felt, a preview of what was to come later. It was enough to tip Yuri over the edge, crying out a harsh “Beka!” as he arched off the bed, head tipping back on the pillow. Watery come spilled from his cock, hitting both their torsos, and Otabek dipped down to lap it off the lithe male. Just as sweet as his slick, only not as thick. Still damn tasty and he groaned as it covered his tongue and dripped down his throat.

He kept working his fingers, helping Yuri to ride out his orgasm, until the Omega smacked at his shoulder and grumbled to stop. Otabek moved his fingers away from his prostate and slipped them out enough to focus on his rim, scissoring in order to stretch it as much as he could. Yuri groaned in half-protest, half-pleasure, his tiny cock still stiff where it lay on his lower abdomen, Omega stamina meaning it was easy to work him back up, especially given the fact he hadn't been knotted. It either took him several orgasms or Otabek fucking him with a knotted dildo to satisfy him fully, something the Alpha took advantage of, loving to see the blond wrecked and come-drunk, crying from multiple orgasms and still begging for more.

Otabek wondered if tonight he'd be satisfied enough, if coming around a real knot would fully satiate him or if he'd have to keep coming until he passed out, the way they usually did.

Only one way to find out, he knew, withdrawing his fingers slowly.

Yuri let out a tiny growl, pathetic compared to the ones Otabek was capable of, yet feistier and more full of attitude. He wrapped his hand around Otabek's wrist as though he could keep those fingers inside, glaring up at him, and the Alpha just chuckled as he leaned closer, their lips centimeters apart.

“Can't knot you if my fingers are inside you, kitten. So be a good little Omega and let your Alpha fill you up.”

A mewl left Yuri at that, his body going entirely pliant, practically melting into the mattress. He let go of Otabek's wrist, his legs falling to either side of the Alpha, green eyes fixed on the older skater as he got off the end of the bed.

Otabek made quick work of shucking his jeans and boxer-briefs, his cock bobbing out into the air. The scent of Yuri's arousal grew stronger and his nostrils flared at it, dick throbbing and knot pulsing in response, a growl rumbling up from his chest. He stroked it a couple times, spreading his copious precome around, peeling his foreskin back to expose the bright red head.

“So hot, Alpha,” Yuri moaned, feet planted on the bed and legs spread almost impossibly wide. He sucked at a finger before moving it to play with his own nipple, the other hand moving lower to pull at a cheek and expose his hole, slick dripping down onto the comforter. The hotel maid service was gonna be in for a hell of a job and Otabek made a mental note to leave them a damn good tip.

Then his eyes zeroed in on his Omega's open hole, pulsing and winking at him, as needy as ever.

Fuck the housekeeping service to be honest.

“Please, Alpha,” his Omega whimpered and Otabek crawled onto the bed without hesitation, grabbing hold of those silky thighs and tugging them up around his own hips as he held himself on all fours above him.

“How d'you want it, kitten?” he offered, rubbing his nose against the younger man's, his words a tease on saliva covered lips.

“Like this,” Yuri responded, hooking his ankles at Otabek's lower back and trying futilely to pull him in closer. “Wanna see you.”

Fuck yes, Otabek had exactly zero problems with that, wanting to see every single flicker of emotion playing on his boyfriend's face as they made love for the first time.

He hooked Yuri's knees in his elbows as he dropped down to his forearms, tucking his legs in close around the younger man. Reaching down, he lined his cock up, felt the way the Omega's hole twitched and pulsed against the very tip, like a kiss, like a “welcome home”. He thought back to the time when he'd rutted along the crease of Yuri's ass, Omegan slick lubricating the way, the head of his dick butting against Yuri's entrance every now and then, almost slipping inside with how wet and open Yuri naturally had become through arousal alone. The blond had begged for “just the tip” but Otabek had denied them both, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop with just that.

And as he breached the lithe male under him, as Yuri gave way and sucked the mushroom head in, Otabek knew he'd been right. This was too fucking amazing and he was already greedy for more.

Yuri went wide-eyed, hands gripping Otabek's triceps like lifelines, mouth hanging open as he exhaled in harsh bursts. Otabek felt similarly overwhelmed, the tight, wet heat enveloping him as he slowly sank into his boyfriend was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, or ever would. The Omega's body easily gave way to his hard length, reforming, reshaping to fit him, surrounding him perfectly. It was a tight squeeze made easy by how wet Yuri was and Otabek felt both reborn and like he was dying as he pushed in further.

Bottoming out, Otabek forced his hips to remain still, his head dropping onto Yuri's slim shoulder. His own breathing was coming in hard pants, body shuddering, and he gathered the Omega as close to him as he possibly could. He buried his nose in the crook of Yuri's neck, inhaling his scent where it was the strongest, using it to ground himself. Honey and cinnamon, sugar and spice, home and love and sex and forever and _his finally his_. This trembling male beneath him was made to be with him forever, made to take his cock, his knot, made to wear his Bite.

He laved his tongue over where his teeth would go, feeling Yuri shudder beneath him, feeling him whine as much as he heard it. Slim fingers traced along his spine, one hand moving to his buzzed undercut, the other to where ankles were locked to keep him close.

“Beka,” was breathed against his shoulder, the air tickling over sweat damp skin, and his hips jerked in response to the rough edge of his name. He had done that, he had wrecked Yuri, wrecked his voice, made a mess of him just by entering him.

His cock throbbed this time, making Yuri groan, the sound shifting into a whine. “Beka, please. I need it.”

Otabek didn't bother asking for clarification, knowing damn well what Yuri needed because he needed it, too. So with great care, he pulled his hips back, cock sliding through that wet heat once more, this time in reverse, pausing when he felt Yuri trying to clamp his rim around the crown of him. He lifted his head once more to meet Yuri's half-lidded eyes, watching them go wide again as he thrust back in, filled him up one more time. Fuck, if he could get any image tattooed on the back of his eyelids so he could see it any time he wanted, it would be that, the way Yuri opened up so beautifully, took him so perfectly, welcomed him. Otabek wasn't sure if it was just because he was an Omega or if it was because they were meant for one another, but Yuri was made for this, as much as he was made to grace the ice with his beauty and talent.

Otabek wasn't sure how someone as mediocre as himself was able to be blessed with a Mate as angelic as this one, but he wasn't about to complain or argue against it. He was gonna do everything in his power to keep a hold of him, to prove his worth.

Starting with this.

Leaning back down, he reconnected their lips, determined to show how much he loved and treasured Yuri without using words. There were times for waxing poetic and flowery metaphors but this didn't feel like one of them. Not that Otabek felt like he was even capable of expressing anything beyond how good this felt and how amazing Yuri was at taking him. But he still needed his Mate to know, to know how valued he was, how wanted, how insanely loved beyond fucking words.

And Yuri kissed him right back, passionately, desperately, letting Otabek know that he wasn't alone, that it wasn't one-sided. His heart swelled in his chest, making it hard to breath, and he let out a whimper against his Mate's lips, everything feeling like too much and not enough.

Never enough.

Not with Yuri.

It took Otabek a couple moments, but eventually he was able to find a good rhythm, able to work his hips right. He kept his motions slow, smooth, steady, judging his technique's effectiveness in the way Yuri gripped his back, squeezed around his cock, whimpered against his mouth. It wasn't long before the Omega was joining in, his own pelvis rocking, rising up to meet every inward thrust, internally clamping around him as though he could keep Otabek inside.

Soon, the Alpha knew, soon his knot would expand and they'd be tied together and Yuri wouldn't have to worry about Otabek leaving him,

Not that Otabek wanted to leave this wet heat in the first place, not with how perfect it felt around him.

He gradually sped up, put more force behind his motions, his hips slapping against the Omega's round ass. Little huffs were punched out of Yuri with every thrust, his body rocking, head falling back as he whimpered and moaned in pleasure each and every time he was filled. Not that Otabek could blame him. As it was, he was letting out grunts and groans of his own, little growls escaping him as he felt silken walls pulsing around his cock.

It didn't take long for his knot to start filling, having been throbbing under the skin pretty much the entire time he'd had Yuri against him in this hotel room. The Omega swore under his breath the first time his rim stretched around it, when it grew enough to be noticeable. He dug his heels into Otabek's lower back, dug his nails into Otabek's shoulder blades, and fixed him with a glare, upper lip curled back in a sneer.

“Give it to me,” he demanded, bratty as ever, and Otabek punched his hips, forcing the barely filled knot inside, rather than letting the puckered entrance slowly open around it. Yuri cried out, scratching Otabek's back, squeezing hard around the knot on instinct and milking it, trying to encourage it to fatten even more.

Only...

Otabek paused what he was doing, scrunching his brow in thought. When his knot would be fully expanded and they'd be tied together, they'd also be stuck in that position. And considering how he was practically wrapped around Yuri, the Omega's legs held up and split apart...it wasn't gonna take long for them to become uncomfortable. He couldn't hold himself up off his more slender Mate for long and Yuri couldn't hold his legs up for long or they'd go numb.

Right, time for a position change.

He started to pull all the way out, Yuri whining in objection and trying to squeeze hard enough to keep Otabek inside. The Alpha calmly shushed him, sweeping sweat damp locks back from his face.

“It's okay, kitten. You're gonna get what you want,” he assured, rubbing his nose against Yuri's and ignoring the pleading pull to bright green eyes. “Just not like this. It'll hurt eventually.”

Yuri let out a tiny kitten growl, pouting, and Otabek rolled them over to the side. A few seconds of maneuvering later and they were back where they started, Otabek sitting up with Yuri on his lap, only now with his cock held inside his delicious heat. Yuri bit his lip, arousal growing stronger once more, clearly on board with the new position. Otabek smirked, planting his feet and rolling his hips up, thrusting inside, trying to pick up where they'd left off.

Moans filled the air once more, Yuri gasping and arching his back when his prostate was hit, when his rim was stretched further and further around Otabek's expanding knot. The Omega was shaking, shivering, his hips rolling and rocking and increasing both their pleasure. Otabek felt just as gone, tingles breaking out all over his skin, balls drawing up tight, knot growing bigger and harder.

“Bear down, kitten,” he instructed, knowing they were approaching the point of no return, knowing this would be the last time he could thrust inside.

And Yuri did just as he was told, relaxing and pushing against the swollen gland, taking it inside with an elongated moan. He shuddered, rolling his hips to work it against his prostate, his pants growing harsher, body shaking more...

Otabek felt his knot get fuller, harder, felt it being squeezed and massaged and he grabbed hold of Yuri's long hair, tugging it to expose the side of his neck. His knot was fully expanded, Yuri was shaking, and with a sharp cry of “ _Alpha!_ ”, Otabek sank his fangs into his Omega's pulse point as he shot off inside of him.

Screams filled the air and the scent of blood mixed with that of Yuri's come, honey and cinnamon with the tang of copper filling Otabek's lungs. A rumbling growl made its way up from his chest, a loud purr that was accompanied by Yuri's mewling as the Omega rubbed at the back of the Alpha's head. His head swam more, body feeling warmer, lighter, chest bursting and tightening at the same time. Something clicked into place and he knew it was their Bond, knew this was it, that Yuri was his forever.

He released the Omega's throat when he knew the Mark would take and almost immediately, Yuri sank his own fangs into Otabek's neck, returning the Bite, strengthening their Bond. He could feel every emotion racing through his Omega, the overwhelming pleasure of his knot inside him, the comfort and security of knowing they'd be together forever, and most of all, the intense love that felt stronger than steel.

Otabek wrapped his arms around his Omega, his Mate, his Yuri, holding him close and knowing nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
